gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Triad 1
Billy Grey Algonquin Triads (Possibly) Angels of Death The Lost MC (Formerly) |businesses = Nightclub |voice = Jackson Loo (TLAD) Rob Yang (TBOGT) |caption = Triad 1 in The Ballad of Gay Tony. |family = Unnamed cousins }} Triad 1 is a character in The Lost and Damned, and The Ballad of Gay Tony, with his own Triad group. Description It is unknown if his organization is affiliated with the other big organizations - the Jaoming, Lee and Ming families - although an affiliation with the Jaoming Family is most likely as they are known to deal heroin with the The Angels of Death as well as the Ming Family which their business deals with renovation. In 2008, The Triad's cousins had come to Liberty City on the Platypus smuggling a shipment of heroin. At one point the Angels of Death had acquired the heroin from these Triads, which was later stolen in a gang raid by the The Lost Brotherhood. The Triad was about to open a new club, (inside the Dragon Heart Plaza) and Rocco Pelosi assured him that Gay Tony would see that the drinking license for the club was granted. However, when Tony and Luis Lopez meet with the Triad to supposedly grant him the license, it becomes apparent that there was some miscommunication between the two parties, which only serves to anger the Triad. He then enters into an argument with the pair which results in him pulling a firearm on Luis and promptly being knocked out. Tony and Luis are then forced to eliminated waves of the Triad's henchmen in order to escape from the building. , in his earlier form.]] At about the same time, The Lost are on their way to the same building in order to sell the Triads back some heroin that they had previously robbed from the Angels of Death. What is unknown to The Lost's Vice President Johnny Klebitz is that President Billy Grey had previously met with the Triad Boss ahead of the meeting to arrange a set up wherein Johnny and Jim Fitzgerald would be killed as they attempted to hand over the drugs. However, all doesn't go according to plan and Johnny and Jim manage to escape after a heated firefight with the Triads. It then becomes apparent that the Triads intention was to simply take back the heroin, and that they did not care for Billy. (It is unknown if Billy charged the Triads money, a portion of the Heroin or Johnny's Death in return of the Heroin). It is also possible that the Triads beat Billy up as he appears battered outside the Plaza shortly after the handover. He is presumably alive as he is not killed in either of his two appearances. He is very angry on both occasions as he quickly ends up resorting to the violence. Appearances *His facial texture and looks are much improved in The Ballad of Gay Tony. Although he has a shorter haircut, his clothing is the same. *He is called Triad 1 in The Lost and Damned's ending credits and Triad in The Ballad of Gay Tony's ending credits. Mission Appearances ;The Lost and Damned * This Shit's Cursed ;The Ballad of Gay Tony * Chinese Takeout Trivia *Rocco never even bothered to tell Tony the Triad's name, as when Tony and Luis try to leave, Tony says "Sorry for wasting your time, Mr... Umm...", realizing he does not know his name. *After Luis knocks him out, it is possible to shoot his laid out body. He will, however remain alive; this is apparently so he can still do the deal with Johnny Klebitz and Jim Fitzgerald. *A Triad with the exact same clothing but a different face can be found in the L. C. Cage Fighting contest, in TBOGT. *The Heroin that The Lost stole from the Angels of Death and gave back to the Triads (at the suggestion of Jim) is possibly the same heroin that Niko steals for Phil. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Characters in The Lost and Damned Category:Characters in The Ballad of Gay Tony Category:Characters with unknown fates Category:Gangsters Category:Triads